


Bump In The Night

by blossombabes



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies) RPF, Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mom!Claire, Nightmares, dad!owen, family unit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossombabes/pseuds/blossombabes
Summary: Claire and Owen comfort Maisie when they find out about her PTSD.





	Bump In The Night

Tears flew down Maisie's cheeks as she held her ankles. She shook with sobs as she sat alone in the dark. It had been months since the events at the Lockwood manor, and it seemed to Maisie that she was the only one still hung up on the terrors. 

Owen and Claire did their best to comfort her, but they were obviously recovering, and Maisie decided that she had to do the same. She knew she was merely adding stress to them. It wasn't even close to fair for them to spend all their time worrying about her; if the mask she wore made them feel better, what was the harm in keeping it on? 

Her chest hurt, terribly so. Her breathing was labored and her throat was scratchy. She always worried she would be hoarse in the morning after her fits, but her voice remained chipper. She suspected Claire knew about her anxieties, but couldn't tell for sure. If she did, she kept it to herself, to which Maisie was thankful. 

However, it had been several weeks since she had had a panic attack so violent. She didn't know what to do, and spiraled even more. In her dazed state of mind, she accidentally pushed a book from her bedside table, resulting in a thud. She held back a shriek of terror before burying her face in her pillow.

 

Meanwhile, Owen had woken up from a dream of his own. He ran his hand through his hair as he sighed, wiping beads of sweat from his hairline. While they were rare, there were still nights where his nightmares woke him up. 

Before he could attempt to fall back asleep, he heard the faint thud. He looked over to Claire, who was curled into herself tightly, and let a smile cross his face. He leaned down to press a featherlight kiss to her cheekbone before carefully standing from the bed. 

He walked silently down the hall, prepared to find a weapon if need be. He carefully opened Maisie's door and peered inside. The light from the hallway illuminated her room, revealing her attack. His brows furrowed at the sight of her, face-down to her pillow while her back shook. 

His heart fell to his stomach as he tried to find words. "Maisie?" he croaked. Her head shot up, eyes and nose red. "Owen?" she asked as she quickly wiped at her face. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he took quick strides into her bedroom. He sat at the foot of her bed slowly, resting his hand on her shoulder. 

She sat up and faced him as she shook her head dismissively. "It's nothing." He gently cupped her cheek and lightly wiped away tears with his thumb. "C'mon, what's on your mind?" 

She leaned her head on his shoulder and let him wrap an arm around her. "I can't forget about the dinosaurs. Every time I close my eyes I see one, or my grandfather," she whimpered. 

"You and Claire act like you've got it all together, and I feel like I'm the only one who can't handle it. I don't want to bother you guys anymore." 

Owen's mouth fell into a frown as he tightened his hold on her. "Maisie, I just woke up from a nightmare. Claire has them too. It's okay to still be upset, but it's not okay to hide it. You have to come to us," he said quietly before kissing the top of her head. 

Carefully, he pulled her into his lap with her legs across his. He cradled her head to his chest, brushing her cheek softly with his thumb. "I'm sorry," she said. "Don't apologize," Owen reassured. "You're the bravest little girl I know. I'm sorry that you felt you had to hide it from us."

A shadow covered the stream of light as Claire watched from the doorway. "Hey," she whispered before stepping inside. She sat down beside Owen and took Maisie's hand in her own. "Are you okay, honey?" 

Maisie nodded before smiling sadly. "I'm okay- I just had a bad dream." Claire leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry." 

"Could you guys stay with me for a little while?" Owen and Claire looked to each other before nodding. Maisie cuddled into Claire as they laid down in Maisie's small bed, Claire's hand running up and down the girl's spine. 

"Y'know, uh, I have them too. And I just want you to know that we're here for you, no matter what. We love you, peanut, and as long as we're here, you're safe. You're safe," Claire whispered. 

Maisie's soft grip on Claire tightened slightly as she snuggled closer to her. "I love you," she said lowly. Claire managed to press a kiss to the top of her head before letting her head rest there.

Owen sat at the end of the bed until he heard both girls begin to snore softly. Carefully, he rose from the bed and tiptoed through the hallway to his and Claire's room. 

He couldn't help but to look back at the two girls he loved so much, finding comfort in one another. His hope was that this would help both of them to recover, because even though she didn't always wake him, he knew Claire was still suffering too. 

With a sigh, he continued his trek to bed, smiling all the way. Knowing he and his girls were safe allowed him to sleep peacefully through the night, something he hadn't really done in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, leave a kudos and a comment please :)


End file.
